1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) bulbs, and more particularly to an LED bulb having an adapter to make the LED bulb be capable of mating different types of light bulb socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED bulb includes a bulb body and a holder engaging with the bulb body. A threaded periphery of the holder functions as a negative electrode to threadly engage with a light bulb socket having mating threads. The socket is used to supply current to the LED bulb whereby the LED bulb can be driven the to lighten. However, when the LED bulb is manufactured, the holder of the LED bulb can mate only one type of socket connector, which in general is either a bi-pin socket connector (for example, an MR-16 socket connector) or an Edison screw socket connector (for example, an E-10 Edison screw socket connector). Thus, the conventional LED bulbs have common problems of poor universal application.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED bulb which overcomes the above described shortcomings.